Michael and Crystal: Unbreakable Love
by Michael A K
Summary: This is the true story about Michael and Crystal's love life and I hope this story will touch your heart.


Michael and Crystal: Unbreakable love

Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any Spyro characters except Michael and Crystal

Greetings. Welcome to my second fanfiction . As you already know, Michael (A.K.A. the son of Spyro and Cynder) from my last story, "The Legend of Spyro the New Trilogy", has his curse removed by kissing his true love (A.K.A. Crystal) but sadly I did not put enough detail in their relationship. However the story I'm about to share with you is the true story about their love life and I hope this story will touch your heart. Ok, on to the story. P.S. In case you are wondering, this is not a sequel, this is actually a deleted scene. I was going to put this into my last story, but I decided not to because I wanted to write my own romance story.

Chapter 1

First Date

_Before Michael and Crystal went on their first date, they wanted to decide where to go._

Michael: So where should we go for our first date?

Crystal: I don't know, I can't decide

Michael: Me neither

Crystal: Maybe we should ask Cynder

Michael: Good idea

_Michael and Crystal went to find Cynder_

Michael: Mom

Cynder: Hey sweetie, what's up?

Michael: Where did you and Dad go when you went on your first date?

Cynder: Well I'm glad you asked. If you must know, when your father and I started dating we first went to the floating islands.

Crystal: The floating islands?

Cynder: Yes, the view is breathtaking.

Michael: So where are they?

Cynder: In the sky, not far from here.

Crystal: It sounds romantic

Michael: Then that's where we will go. Thanks, Mom.

Cynder: You're welcome. I hope you find them

Michael: Bye Mom. I'll see you later.

_Michael and Crystal took to the skies in search of the floating islands_

Crystal: There they are

Michael: Yes. We made it

_Michael and Crystal reached the floating islands_

Crystal: Wow. Cynder was right. The view is beautiful.

Michael: Hey…..I can see my house from here

Crystal: Really?

Michael: Sure (_points to Warfang)_ It's over there

Crystal: You are right. I can see Warfang from here.

Michael: That's not the only thing I see. I can also see Hunter's Village

Crystal: Hey, I can see it too!

Michael: and the most beautiful sight is right here

Crystal: And what's that?

Michael: You

Crystal: Oh Michael, I love you

Michael: I love you too (_they kiss)_

Crystal: do you remember the first time we kissed?

Michael: I would never forget that day and I vow to stay true to our love

Crystal: Michael, I know you will (_they kiss)_

_Later that day, Michael and Crystal saw the most beautiful sunset_

Crystal: Wow. The sunset is so beautiful

Michael: So are you

Crystal: (_giggles)_ Oh Michael. I love you so much

Michael: I love you too (_they kiss)_

Crystal: I am looking forward to our wedding

Michael: So am I and I will love you even if we die. We will be together in Paradise

Crystal: And we can grow old to see our children have children

_Michael and Crystal laid on the ground_

Michael: Crystal, I will always be with you even in death

Crystal: Michael, I will love you forever (_they kiss_)

_It got dark_

Michael: Oh no. It's getting dark. We have to get home. Mom's probably worried sick.

Crystal: Michael, not yet. It's too dark to see

Michael: (_looking at the ruins)_ Maybe we can build a shelter

Crystal: I would rather sleep under the stars with you

Michael: My idea would have worked but yours is better. Maybe we should make a campfire

Crystal: Ok.

_Michael and Crystal made a campfire_

Michael: You are right. We do work well together

Crystal: Yeah (_she hugs Michael_) I love you Michael

Michael: I love you too

Crystal: (_lays her head on Michael's chest_) I can hear your heart beat

Michael: It beats only for you my love.

Crystal: Oh Michael (_they kiss)_ Lets' get some sleep.

Michael: Goodnight Crystal

Crystal: Goodnight my love (_she held on to Michael)_

_They fall asleep. Meanwhile at Warfang_

Spyro: I wonder what's taking Michael so long. Has Crystal been captured again?

Cynder: Maybe not. I'm going to find them.

Spyro: I'm coming with you.

Cynder: Ok.

_Spyro and Cynder went to the floating islands to find Michael and Crystal_

Spyro: Cynder, come look at this.

Cynder: (_looking at Michael and Crystal_) Aww. They look so beautiful together.

Spyro: Yeah, they really love each other. Should we take them home?

Cynder: No, let them sleep. They need to enjoy and embrace their love and their first date.

Spyro: You're right I'm sure. They will be home tomorrow anyway.

Cynder: Come on. Let's go home before they wake up.

Chapter 2

Michael's Gift

_Spyro and Cynder went to Michael and Crystal's room_

Cynder: (_looking at Michael's scythe_) So what do we do about this?

Spyro: Hmm (_snaps his fingers)_ I have an idea. Let's make a plaque for it.

Cynder: Okay. Let's do it.

_Spyro and Cynder spent most of the night working on the plaque until it was finished_

Spyro: So where do we hang it?

Cynder: Above the fireplace.

Spyro: (_hanging the plaque above their fireplace_) it looks good there.

Cynder: Yeah. Let's go to bed.

Spyro: Okay.

_Spyro and Cynder went to bed._

Spyro: Do you think it is a good idea to leave them up there?

Cynder: Have faith in them. They will live. Goodnight Spyro.

Spyro: Goodnight my love.

_The next day Michael woke up with Crystal in his arms._

Michael: Good Morning Crystal.

Crystal: Good Morning my love

Michael: Well, we better get home.

Crystal: Yeah.

_Michael and Crystal went home_

Michael: Hey Mom, I'm home (_pause)_ Mom. Dad. Where are they?

Crystal: I don't know. They must be looking for you.

Michael: Maybe not.

_Crystal went to the living room_

Crystal: Michael, come look at this.

Michael (_looking at his scythe_) Whoa! How did that get here?

Crystal: Your parents must have made this scythe plaque while we were away.

Michael: It looks good.

_Spyro and Cynder woke up_

Cynder: Ah Michael, you're home.

Michael: Hey Mom. What's this?

Cynder: Oh that. Well since you're a dragon again, I don't think you can wield it anymore. Why? Does it look good?

Michael: Good! It looks great (_hugs Cynder)_ Thanks Mom, you're the best.

Cynder: You're welcome sweetie.

Spyro: Oh Son. You're back.

Cynder: Told you so.

Michael: Hey Dad. Love the plaque you guys made.

Chapter 3

Memories Past

_Spyro and Cynder were about to go out on their honeymoon._

Michael: Hey Mom. Where are you going?

Cynder: Your father and I are going on our honeymoon.

Michael: Oh, ok.

Cynder: Will you be alright by yourself?

Michael: Mom, I am never alone. I have Crystal.

Cynder: Alright.

Spyro: Cynder, you coming?

Cynder: Coming darling. (_then to Michael_) be safe, okay?

Michael: I'll be okay. Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Cynder: Okay. (_kisses Michael_) Love you sweetie.

Michael: Bye Mom.

_Spyro and Cynder took off_

Crystal: At least we are alone together

Michael: Yeah.

_Michael and Crystal went to the living room and sat by the fireplace_

Crystal: Michael, how did you end up with that scythe in the first place?

Michael: My friends got it for me for my birthday.

Crystal: Oh that was nice of him.

Michael: yeah because if I didn't have it my mother would be dead. Besides, it was the only weapon I had.

Crystal: What happened?

Michael: While me and my Mom were in the human world, we were attacked by Zonoya's Minions and they broke her shapshifting crystal. So using my scythe, I helped her defeat Zonoya's forces and you were right about Cynder being evil.

Crystal: What do you mean?

Michael: Zonoya's crystal ball wasn't the only source of information I got. When me and my mom made video games, I saw everything her past, the team-up with Spyro, everything.

Crystal: She must have been so heartbroken being separated from Spyro.

Michael: Well not really. She had me; she protected me with her life. But enough about me, tell me about your life. What was it like before your tragedy?

Crystal: Well if you must know, my life was perfect. My father used to tell us stories about the purple dragon and how he defended the dragon realm. I had three brothers and a sister. Any you?

Michael: I'm an only child.

Crystal: So was I after the dark master returned. That was a few years ago after your parents disappeared. Malefor returned and massacred my family. Then when Spyro and Cynder returned, they defeated him but died while they saved the world.

Michael: They died, but if they died, I would have never been born.

Crystal: You were because somehow your parents came back from the spirit realm.

Michael: Oh, figures.

Crystal: That was really nice what you did for Malefor and Zonoya. So why did you do it?

Michael: Because they deserve to have each other. They deserve to be foregiven.

Crystal: Aww. That is so sweet of you.

Michael: You would have done the same thing.

Crystal: I guess you're right.

Michael: After all, revenge leads to chaos and forgiveness leads to peace.

Crystal: Yeah, you are right. I am glad we had this talk.

Michael: Me too.

_Crystal hears a strange sound_

Crystal: What's that noise?

Michael: I don't know (_looks at his stomach_). Oh that's what it was.

Crystal: What?

Michael: I'm hungry.

Crystal: You know what? I am too. Let's get something to eat.

_Michael and Crystal got dinner and sat at the dinner table. Michael lit candles and placed them in the middle of the table._

Crystal: Wow. It looks lovely.

Michael: Why thank you.

Crystal: So what else did you and Cynder do while you two were in the human world?

Michael: Well we traveled around the country called the U.S.A. After we finished our three games and I dressed up like my favorite game characters. This was called Cosplay.

Crystal: Cosplay, what's that?

Michael: It's when you dress up like your favorite anime or video game characters.

Crystal: Very interesting. What else?

Michael: We watched Dante's Inferno, the movie.

Crystal: Wait…they made a movie about the game?

Michael: yeah

Crystal: but why didn't you play the game?

Michael: because it was only for PS3 and we couldn't afford one, so I decided the heck with it and saw the movie instead.

Crystal: Well I'm glad to hear that Cynder took good care of you.

Michael: I know. It's getting late. We should get some rest.

Crystal: okay, because tomorrow is our second date.

_Michael and Crystal went to bed and Spyro and Cynder came home_

Chapter 4

The Valley of Avalar

_The next day was Michael and Crystal's second date_

Crystal: Good morning my love

Michael: Good morning Crystal

Crystal: Well it's time for our second date

Michael: Okay but first let's get some breakfast

_Michael and Crystal got breakfast and discussed the location of their second date_

Michael: I was thinking the Valley of Avalar

Crystal: I was thinking the twilight falls but I want to go where you want this time

Michael: Okay, the Valley of Avalar it is

Cynder: Where are you two going?

Crystal: To the Valley of Avalar

Cynder: The valley of Avalar. Good choice. I was hoping you would go there because I have something special arranged for you two, last night when your father and I went out.

Crystal: Oh thank you Cynder (_hugs Cynder)_

Cynder: You're welcome Crystal

Cynder: Well you two better get going or you will miss your ride

Michael: What do you mean?

Cynder: follow the river upstream. You will find it.

_Michael and Crystal followed Cynder's instructions and found a boat with someone in it._

Michael: Well we're here.

Crystal: Hey, who's that in the boat?

Michael: I don't know.

????: Are you Michael and Crystal?

Michael: Um, sure, who are you?

????: I am Meadow. Your parents once saved my life and your mother has asked me to ferry you around the Valley last night

Michael: Okay. Come on Crystal

Meadow: Excellent! Climb aboard.

_Michael and Crystal went onto the boat and Meadow began to ferry them around the Valley_

Crystal: Wow! It's so beautiful!

Michael: Yeah. I can't wait to get married.

Meadow: So you are going to get married?

Crystal: Not yet. We're still dating.

Michael: Hey! You and your village could come to our wedding.

Meadow: Really?

Michael: Sure. It's the least we can do for you and your village.

Crystal: So where are we going next?

Michael: To the Twilight Falls.

_Michael spots a flower in the water and picks it up_

Michael: This is for you.

Crystal: It's so beautiful. Michael, I love you more than this flower.

Michael: I love you more than heaven itself. (_they kiss_)

Chapter 5

The Twilight Falls

_After the boat ride, Michael and Crystal still had enough time to go to the Twilight Falls_

Michael: Thanks for the ride Meadow

Meadow: You're welcome

Michael: It looks like we can still go to the Twilight Falls but we better let my parents know first.

Crystal: Alright. Let's go.

_Michael and Crystal went home_

Michael: Hey Mom. I'm home

Cynder: Hey sweetie. Did you enjoy the ride?

Michael: It was great and I want to take Crystal to Twilight Falls.

Cynder: Twilight Falls, excellent choice. It is beautiful there, the most romantic place in the dragon realm.

Michael: thanks Mom (_hugs Cynder_)

_Michael and Crystal walk to Twilight Falls_

Michael: Whoa. It's no lie. It's beautiful

Crystal: Yeah (_hugs Michael_)

Michael: You know, sometimes I wish we would be bound together with that magic chain that my parents once had.

Crystal: Why?

Michael: So we can always be together.

Crystal: Oh Michael. I am always with you.

_Michael and Crystal lie down and stared at the waterfall_

Crystal: Wow. It is so beautiful

Michael: Yeah Crystal

Crystal: hmmmm

Michael: What do you think of me?

Crystal: (_cuddles up to Michael_) I love you more than life itself.

Michael: do you know what I think of you?

Crystal: What do you think of me?

Michael: I want you to be my wife

Crystal: (_gasp_) Oh Michael. I love you.

_Michael and Crystal embraced each other_

Crystal: w_raps her arms around Michael's neck_): I will never let you go.

Michael: (_grabbing Crystal's waist)_ neither will I.

Crystal: Oh Michael (_they kiss_). I will always love you.

Michael: No one will ever take you away from me again.

Crystal: We were once friends, but now we are lovers

Michael: You are more beautiful than the stars in the sky.

Crystal: Michael, our love is the most beautiful thing in the whole world

Michael: It's getting late, we should get home.

Crystal: No, let's stay, just a bit longer

Michael: Alright. Let's stay a bit longer.

Crystal: Oh Michael, I love you (_they kiss_)

_From that point forward, Michael and Crystal fell in love. Eventually they got married and had two sons named Dante and Virgil. Their love would last forever. The legend will continue._

_To the reader: I would like to thank everyone who has read my second fanfiction. For those of you who has read my last story (The Legend of Spyro the new trilogy) the story you have just read happened after Michael's curse had been broken and before they got married. I hope you have enjoyed my first romantic fanfiction and I hope it has touched your heart. Thank you and Please review if you like._

17


End file.
